Leur retour
by Pouki26
Summary: Marcus et Esca repartent vainqueurs à Rome avec l'emblème de l'aigle. Sur la route du retour ils analysent leurs propres sentiments et tentent de comprendre ce lien qui les unit. Mais alors qu'ils approchent bientôt du mur, ils se font attaquer.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous. Il y a déjà deux fabuleuses fics françaises sur le site que j'ai lues et adorées.

Eh bien à mon tour je m'essaie à l'écriture de ce film sur Esca et Marcus.

J'espère que cela vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Lors de la bataille finale, Marcus et Esca avaient combattu côte à côte protégeant l'aigle au péril de leurs vies contre le cruel peuple des phoques qui n'avait pas hésité à sacrifier un enfant devant leurs yeux.<p>

La légion du père de l'ex Centurion, leur avait prêté main forte mais peu avait survécu. Et alors que le corps de Lucius brûlait sur le bucher son âme s'envolant au-delà de toute existence, il fallait penser au voyage de retour.

On offrit aux deux amis un peu de nourriture, des couvertures et deux nouveaux chevaux qu'ils acceptèrent avec gratitude. Marcus leur témoigna une reconnaissance éternelle pour leur appuie et soutien face à l'ennemi.

On soigna et pansa sa blessure et avec celui qui fut il y a encore peu son esclave ils se mirent en route en direction de leur futur et destin. Il leur faudrait 4 à 5 jours pour atteindre le mur et encore quelques jours pour arriver à destination.

Mais alors que se passerait-il pour Esca ? Maintenant qu'il était libre, que déciderait-il ? Quel serait son choix ?

Sans qu'il ne le comprenne ces questions taraudaient l'esprit du légionnaire qui observait avec attention le jeune homme de 6 ans son cadet qui trottait devant lui. Un sourire se dessina peu à peu sur ses lèvres quand il se remémora la scène où il l'avait affranchi, où il avait fait de lui un homme libre et certainement l'un de ses plus grands amis. Ami ? Était-ce le terme exact pour qualifier leur relation ? Il n'en était pas vraiment sûr mais peu importait pour le moment.

* * *

><p>Quand Esca l'avait forcé à se reposer il avait finalement plié et accepté son sort, pensant qu'il allait mourir ici dans ces contrées sauvages et lointaines, loin de chez lui, loin de son pays. Et alors que le froid pénétrait sa chair, que la douleur de sa jambe se réveillait le faisant souffrir plus que de raison, il avait ainsi supplié cet homme de l'abandonner en emportant l'aigle avec lui.<p>

-Pas question que je te laisse ici. Avait-il déclaré en secouant la tête. Je suis venu ici avec toi alors je ne vais pas t'abandonner maintenant.

-Esca, je te l'ordonne !

-J'ai juré sur l'honneur de ne pas t'abandonner.

Esca fixait Marcus avec intensité ne démordant pas sur la décision qu'il avait prise depuis déjà bien longtemps, à savoir qu'il ne laisserait jamais son maître, et celui qu'il considérait comme un homme important et admirable.

-Si tu veux que je m'en aille alors…affranchis-moi ! Redonne-moi ma liberté.

Leurs regards étaient rivés l'un à l'autre, Esca gardant incorrigiblement les lèvres serrés pendant que Marcus le visage marqué du désespoir et de l'abandon accepta la requête de celui qu'il appela « mon ami » pour la première fois.

-Tu es libre mon ami. Certifia-t-il d'une voix tremblotante en tendant le couteau du père d'Esca.

Mais quand il lui dressa ensuite l'aigle enveloppé, Esca refusa. L'ex esclave s'agenouilla près de Marcus et passant une main derrière sa tête le fixant de son regard sérieux et protecteur il lui déclara « je vais revenir » avant de se sauver en courant comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses, laissant son ancien maître, seul et souffrant qui serra l'emblème de l'aigle sur sa poitrine.

Marcus n'avait pas été certain qu'Esca reviendrait, mais il avait tenu parole, comme toujours, comme le premier jour où son oncle le lui avait imposé comme esclave.

* * *

><p>Pendant que les chevaux avançaient au rythme que leur soumettaient leurs cavaliers, Esca se retourna afin de s'assurer que Marcus allait bien et il rencontra une paire d'yeux braquée sur lui, un étrange sourire flottant sur le visage de son propriétaire. Nullement gêné par le regard que posait sur lui son aîné mais interrogateur il fit ralentir l'allure à sa monture pour être à la hauteur de ce dernier qui cessa aussitôt son inquisition indiscrète.<p>

-Comment va ta blessure ? Interrogea Esca faisant mine de ne pas avoir remarqué le mal aise de son ancien maître.

-Je tiendrais le coup jusqu'à Rome. Ne t'en fais pas. Le rassura Marcus.

-Bien ! Il faudrait trouver un endroit où passer la nuit. Le soleil ne va pas tarder à se coucher. Affirma le jeune homme en se dirigeant déjà vers l'orée de la forêt.

Marcus le suivit sans rien dire, sans rien ordonner. De toute façon Esca n'était plus son esclave et il n'était plus son maître, et quelque part cela le soulageait.

Au fil des jours et des semaines il avait su percevoir chez cet individu sa vraie valeur, son courage, sa témérité, sa loyauté…Il avait compris qu'Esca en savait bien plus sur l'honneur et la liberté que n'importe quel politicien et il était fier aujourd'hui d'avoir pu sauver et affranchir cet homme qui le méritait.

Quand Marcus descendit de son cheval il se réceptionna sur la mauvaise jambe, et aurait certainement chuté si Esca ne l'avait pas soutenu de ses bras puissants le soutenant de son corps solide. Bien qu'il fut plus svelte et semblait plus fragile que l'ex centurion il ne se laissait jamais abattre et tenait sa persévérance et sa force physique de sa volonté, de sa détermination et de son caractère de guerrier.

-Merci Esca. Murmura le blessé en serrant les dents.

-Je vais jeter un coup d'œil à ta blessure. Proposa Esca en l'aidant à s'asseoir contre un tronc d'arbre.

-Ce n'est pas la peine. Intervint Marcus en le repoussant d'une main. Ca ira, ça ne saigne pas.

-Comme tu voudras.

Esca étala les vivres et donna une couverture à Marcus afin de passer la nuit au chaud. Ils mangèrent rapidement avant de s'allonger pour dormir un peu. Ils étaient exténués et avait besoin de beaucoup de repos.

-On ne risque pas de se faire attaquer ? Demanda Marcus, anxieux.

-Non, je ne pense pas. Je n'ai pas senti de présence hostile depuis que nous avons quittés les légionnaires de ton père. Tu peux dormir tranquille. Le rassura son jeune ami.

Allongés à quelques pas l'un de l'autre, Esca brisa le silence qui régnait depuis plusieurs minutes.

-Je ne t'ai pas encore remercié de m'avoir rendu ma liberté. Lança-t-il le regard perdu dans la cime des arbres.

-Tu n'as pas à le faire.

-Je n'aurai pas dû te le mendier.

-Tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu ne m'as pas supplié. Et de toute façon je te dois également la vie. Alors nous sommes quittes.

-Peut-être mais je resterai avec toi.

-Tu n'es pas obligé. Tu es libre d'aller là où tu veux maintenant et de mener ta vie comme tu l'entends. Plus rien ne te retiens désormais.

Marcus se tourna sur le côté afin d'observer son ancien esclave et le vit se redresser sa tête pivotant vers lui.

-Je le sais mais je n'ai nulle part où aller. Personne qui ne m'attende.

Marcus baissa les yeux déçu par cette réponse mais n'en laissa cependant rien paraître. Il aurait aimé l'entendre dire tout autre chose mais au moins Esca resterait prêt de lui.

-Et puis je ne peux pas te laisser seul. Malgré que je ne sois plus ton esclave j'ai juré sur l'honneur de ne jamais t'abandonner. Il va te falloir me supporter un peu plus longtemps que prévu.

-Ta réponse me fait vraiment plaisir. Avoua Marcus avec un sourire sincère auquel Esca répondit. J'espère ne pas me tromper en t'appelant et te considérant comme mon ami car bien plus qu'un esclave je te considérais déjà comme tel avant que je ne t'affranchisse.

-Je suis revenu te chercher. Dit simplement Esca comme si cela expliquait tout.

-C'est vrai ! Admit Marcus en s'allongeant de nouveau sur le dos avant de fermer les yeux à la recherche d'un sommeil réparateur.

Esca considérait également Marcus comme un ami et cette douce pensée le berça l'emmenant tout droit dans les bras de Morphée.

Le jeune breton contempla un instant ce soldat romain ambitieux qui n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête reconquérir l'honneur de sa famille. Bien qu'il l'ait profondément haït il avait au fil des jours réussit à comprendre les sentiments et les convictions qui animaient celui qui avait été son maître et avait finalement finit par ressentir une profonde admiration pour lui.

Marcus Aquila allait rentrer chez lui, fier et heureux. Il avait non seulement survécu au-delà du mur d'Hadrien dans les contrées du Nord, pénétrant dans les ténèbres et dans l'inconnu, mais avait retrouvé l'aigle de la neuvième légion, et Esca se doutait qu'il ne s'en attribuerait certainement pas tous les mérites puisqu'il l'avait soutenu durant son long et douloureux périple.

Malgré leurs dissemblances et leurs croyances ils avaient finalement réussi à se comprendre et à se lier d'amitié. Ils avaient chacun endossé à la fois le rôle d'esclave et de maître. C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient pu survivre lorsque le clan des phoques les avaient découvert se battant comme des chiens.

Marcus avait cependant juré de le tuer quand il en aurait eut l'occasion ne sachant pas encore qu'Esca faisait tout pour lui sauver la vie. Et lorsqu'il était venu le réveiller pour lui dire qu'il était temps d'agir l'ex-centurion avait murmuré « j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu ». Ces paroles avaient résonnées chez Esca comme une douce révélation qui lui avait alors chauffé le cœur sans qu'il n'en comprenne vraiment la raison.

Puis Marcus n'en avait plus soufflé mot ayant tout bonnement compris les véritables intentions du jeune breton. Il lui avait une fois de plus sauvé la vie, alors à quoi bon lui en vouloir de l'avoir traité comme un esclave durant quelques jours. Cela lui aura certainement servi de leçon et il aura apprit qu'un homme qu'il soit soldat ou esclave avait droit comme n'importe qui au respect.

Esca s'étendit au sol un large sourire sur les lèvres, enchanté par la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements. Non seulement il avait gagné la liberté mais il avait aussi gagné un ami. Et pas n'importe lequel. Un ami pour qui il serait prêt à sacrifier sa vie sans hésiter si cela était nécessaire.

Il ferma à son tour les yeux bercé par un sentiment nouveau qui se répandait et prenait entièrement place dans son esprit sans chercher à le combattre.

Marcus et Esca avaient su voir au-delà de leurs différences et étaient parvenu à surmonter ensemble les difficultés.

Le lien qui se créait imperceptiblement entre les deux hommes allait bien au-dessus d'une simple amitié. Leur avenir était incertain mais ce sentiment qui naissait en chacun d'eux, pur et innocent leur apprendrait très bientôt qu'ils étaient destinés à vivre ensemble pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

* * *

><p>Et bien voilà. Je voulais vraiment écrire quelque chose sur eux mais je ne savais pas où j'irais.<p>

Je ne sais pas non plus si je ferai une suite. Je serai bien tentée pourtant afin de développer leur relation.

Donnez moi votre avis qu'il soit bon ou mauvais.

Je sais qu'il y a des fautes d'orthographe mais j'ai écris rapidement ce texte et avait vraiment hâte de le poster.


	2. Chapter 2

J'ai longtemps hésité à poster une suite mais bon je me lance.

J'espère sincèrement que vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Ils partirent à l'aube se hâtant davantage pour rejoindre le mur d'Hadrien. Ils n'étaient pas en sécurité dans ces contrées et Esca le savait mieux que quiconque. Pourtant ils voyagèrent durant trois jours sans rencontrer le moindre problème, ni même le moindre paysan ou âme damnée qui pourrait errer dans les environs.<p>

Mais alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques heures de la frontière qui les priveraient définitivement de tout danger, des lances et flèches sifflèrent à leurs oreilles se plantant tout près d'eux.

Dans la surprise les chevaux prirent peur et se cabrèrent aussitôt se débarrassant de leur cavalier avant de s'éloigner au galop.

Esca et Marcus avaient eu parfaitement conscience du risque qu'ils encouraient en traversant la forêt mais c'était le chemin le plus rapide pour rentrer, et ils avaient comme un commun accord refusés de faire un long détour par les plages et les collines.

Ils dégainèrent leurs épées sans attendre et se mettant dos à dos ils se préparèrent au combat se campant solidement sur leurs jambes. Marcus tenait étroitement serré contre lui l'aigle d'or.

L'assaillant comptait six hommes. Trois chacun. Ils en viendraient facilement à bout. Mais l'inquiétude se peignait sur leurs visages fatigués, et quand le premier homme fut à portée de bras, Marcus s'élança à corps perdu dans cette bataille qu'il se devait de gagner. Il n'avait pas fait tout ce voyage et endurer toutes ces épreuves pour mourir ici. Il avait pour devoir de ramener l'aigle à Rome afin de réhabiliter le nom de sa famille et de regagner son honneur perdu.

Dans un hurlement digne d'un puissant guerrier romain il tua rapidement le premier insoumis en lui transperçant la poitrine alors qu'un second se jetait déjà sur lui brandissant une lance au-dessus de sa tête.

Par chance, il esquiva de justesse l'arme qui passa à quelques centimètres de lui mais ne put éviter le violent coup de poing qu'un troisième rebelle lui infligea en pleine figure le déstabilisant quelques secondes. Il se reprit cependant bien vite et s'armant de tout son courage il contra les attaques répétées et rapides des deux hommes, protégeant au maximum l'emblème qui naturellement l'empêchait de se battre convenablement. Mais il s'était refusé à le déposer à terre de peur qu'on le vole de nouveau.

De son côté, Esca combattait vaillamment et semblait parer facilement les coups de ses adversaires. Il ramassa une lance plantée dans le sol et d'un geste souple et vigoureux il fit voler l'arme dont la fine pointe vint se loger dans le torse de l'un de ses ennemis. Il profita de l'effet de surprise afin de pourfendre un second homme en lui tranchant la gorge d'un coup de lame net et précis.

Le troisième insoumis, enragé par la mort de ses congénères hurla d'impatience et de colère tout en se précipitant sur Esca qui eut du mal à contrer la puissante attaque.

Leurs armes s'entrechoquèrent à plusieurs reprises chacun prenant le dessus sur l'autre à tour de rôle, mais quand le jeune breton entendit le cri familier de Marcus s'élever dans les airs il jeta un rapide coup d'œil pour constater avec frayeur que celui-ci était en très mauvaise posture.

En effet, après s'être débarrassé d'un deuxième indigène en lui infligeant une blessure mortelle à l'estomac la jambe de Marcus avait jouée en sa défaveur le faisant tomber en arrière.

Une main appuyée sur le sol, l'aigle à ses côtés, il tentait vainement de se remettre debout alors que son dernier ennemi lui assenait coup sur coup ne lui laissant aucun instant de répit et aucune chance de reprendre le dessus. Il contrait les assauts du mieux qu'il pouvait mais il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps dans cette position désavantageuse.

Esca se força à réagir et à surpasser le rebelle qu'il combattait pour aller secourir au plus vite son compagnon. De ce fait, il contrecarra le dessein diabolique de son opposant qui se hasarda à mimer une chute afin de le blesser aux jambes pour ensuite le tuer, mais le jeune homme fut plus malin et plus rapide, et lorsqu'il se laissa tomber à genoux il sortit de sous sa cape un grand couteau qu'un des légionnaires lui avait offert pour compenser le sacrifice de son poignard, et poignarda son opposant en plein cœur.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder l'indigène agoniser devant lui. Il se releva hâtivement courant en direction de Marcus qui n'opposait plus guère de résistance.

Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui quand il le vit perdre brusquement son épée qui tomba lourdement à terre dans un tintement de métal dur. L'insoumis rugit de satisfaction face à la défaite de l'ex centurion et dans un élan de son bras droit qui tenait sa lance il transperça la chair tendre de son ennemi.

Esca avait hurlé le nom de son ami si fort que le cri résonna longtemps à travers la cime des arbres. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de tuer l'insoumis alors dans un élan de pur sacrifice il s'était simplement jeter entre lui et Marcus le protégeant de son corps comme un bouclier humain, recevant de plein fouet l'attaque qui le foudroya d'une atroce douleur. Mais dans son malheur Esca avait lui-même transpercé son rival en lui plantant son arme dans la cuisse.

Tout s'était passé à une vitesse incroyable et il fallut quelques secondes à Marcus pour réaliser qu'Esca venait de lui sauver la vie en se plaçant devant lui et encaissant le coup qui lui était destiné.

Et alors que son précieux ami hurlait de douleur, se laissant tomber au sol, la lance plantée dans l'abdomen, l'indigène qui n'était que légèrement blessé et qui tenait encore debout voulu lui donner le coup de grâce.

Mais c'était sans compter sur le légionnaire qui retrouva soudainement toute sa vigueur et son énergie.

Dans un brusque sursaut il se remit sur ses jambes, empoignant de toutes ses forces son épée au passage, et d'un geste rapide et puissant il trancha la tête du sauvage qui alla rouler un peu plus loin pendant que son corps s'effondrait au sol dans un bruit sourd.

La lutte était terminée. Les insoumis étaient tous morts. Marcus avait vaincu, mais à quel prix ?

* * *

><p>Eh bien voilà, fin de ce chapitre.<p>

Faites moi savoir si vous tenez à connaître la suite.

Bien à vous!


	3. Chapter 3

Voici la suite Cybelia. Je t'ai fait attendre, excuse-moi!

C'est un peu court mais je promets de me rattraper sur le prochain chapitre que je mettrais plus rapidement que celui-ci.

* * *

><p>A peine avait-il tranché la tête de l'insoumis que Marcus lâcha de nouveau son épée, et, sans se soucier de sa vieille blessure qui venait de se rouvrir il se laissa tomber à genoux près du corps étendu du jeune celte qui souffrait le martyre.<p>

Ses mains s'étaient enroulées de manière instinctive autour de la lance comme s'il cherchait à s'en débarrasser. Un filet de sang s'échappait de sa bouche s'écoulant le long de son menton, et son visage trahissait la peur et la douleur.

Lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Marcus un sourire navré étira ses lèvres.

-Tiens le coup Esca ! Résonna la voix inquiète du légionnaire.

Il déchira un long pan de son vêtement et reporta son regard sur son ami. Un regard empli de tristesse et de colère.

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Le sermonna-t-il.

-Il le fallait…c'était le seul moyen…de te sauver…

Esca avait beaucoup de mal à parler mais il ne songeait absolument pas à se plaindre. Il ne l'avait jamais fait et même si désormais la mort le guettait ce n'était surement pas maintenant qu'il allait commencer. Le simple fait de savoir qu'il venait de sauver la vie à la personne qui comptait désormais le plus pour lui le satisfaisait amplement. Alors si son existence devait s'éteindre aujourd'hui, il mourrait alors libre et heureux.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû. S'emporta soudainement Marcus. Tu n'es plus un esclave Esca et tu ne mérites pas plus que moi de mourir. Tu n'aurais pas dû te sacrifier pour me sauver.

-J'ai promis…de ne jamais…t'abandonner…et d'être toujours…à tes côtés. Maintenant…laisse-moi ici et rentre chez toi ! Ton peuple t'attend.

-Il n'en est pas question. Claqua le légionnaire en posant à son tour ses mains sur la lance au plus près du corps d'Esca. Je ne te laisserai pas ici, tu m'entends. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas.

-Il le faut…

-Je refuse !

-Je vais mourir…tu ne peux rien pour moi.

-Tais-toi !

Marcus avait hurlé ces mots tant il était indigné par les paroles de son ancien esclave. Il avait beaucoup de mal à maîtriser ses émotions et l'idée qu'Esca puisse périr lui était extrêmement désagréable. Sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi cela le terrorisait au-delà de toute expression de penser qu'il pouvait le perdre.

Une main posée fortement sur le ventre de son compagnon pour compresser la plaie, l'autre empoignant le bois avec dureté, il planta ses yeux empreints d'une expression indéchiffrable dans ceux de son cadet et l'encouragea à s'accrocher.

-Je vais tâcher de retirer la lame, alors je t'en prie fais-moi confiance !

Ils se scrutèrent avec intention encore quelques instants avant que les mains d'Esca ne libèrent doucement la lance glissant le long de ses hanches. Il serra les poings avec fermeté et ferma très fort les yeux s'en remettant totalement à son aîné.

-Je te fais confiance. Murmura Esca.

-Sois fort !

Priant pour ne pas faire souffrir son jeune ami plus que de raison, Marcus marmonna quelques mots à l'intention du Dieu Mithra afin qu'il lui vienne en aide et commença à extraire la pointe.

Esca avait le visage crispé et marqué d'une souffrance indescriptible, néanmoins il ne laissa échapper aucun cri. Il avait bien trop de fierté et ne voulait certainement pas se couvrir de honte face à son ami. Pourtant celui-ci ne l'aurait pas jugé mais il s'y refusa catégoriquement.

Après quelques secondes d'une torture insoutenable il fut enfin débarrassé du corps étranger. Marcus se hâta de panser au mieux la plaie béante dont une énorme quantité de sang s'échappait déjà en se répandant le long des côtes venant inonder la terre détrempée. Il enroula le corps d'Esca avec le pan de son vêtement qu'il avait déchiré et serra fermement au niveau de la blessure afin de faire cesser l'hémorragie.

-Tu t'es montré très brave mon ami. Dit Marcus en posant ses mains sur ses cuisses et examinant l'état général du jeune homme.

-Je ne suis pas du genre à me plaindre…tu devrais le savoir. Répondit Esca.

-Je le sais.

Marcus posa une main bienfaisante sur la tête de son cadet comme pour le féliciter et lui sourit gentiment.

-Il ne faut pas perdre de temps. Reprit-il en passant un bras dans le dos d'Esca. Nous devons rejoindre impérativement le mur avant la tombée de la nuit. Une fois là-bas je demanderai aux soldats de s'occuper de toi. Il doit probablement y avoir un médecin.

-Non attends. Il faut d'abord trouver les chevaux. Avec ta jambe tu ne pourras pas me porter. Rétorqua Esca.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser seul ici.

-Ca ira. Le rassura-t-il en agrippant le bras de Marcus d'une main ferme et autoritaire. Va les chercher, c'est notre seul espoir. Mais…si tu ne les retrouves pas…tente ta chance sans moi…

-Rassure-toi, je les retrouverai. Assura le légionnaire en retirant sa main de sous le dos d'Esca. Je te le promets.

Marcus se releva difficilement mais sa blessure semblait tout à coup bien superficielle comparée à celle de l'homme allongé sur le sol.

Ancrant son regard dans les yeux du jeune homme il lui assura qu'il reviendrait très vite.

-Je ne te laisserai pas mourir, je le jure sur ma vie. Assura-t-il.

Et après s'être fait ce serment, cette promesse, il disparut entre les arbres à la recherche des montures égarées laissant seul l'homme à qui il devait la vie. Et pour cela il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant.


	4. Chapter 4

Merci pour tout tes messages Cybélia. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.

Quand aux autres merci à vous de me lire. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre opinion.

* * *

><p>Resté seul, Esca ferma les paupières non pour dormir, mais pour s'abandonner tout entier au souvenir des gestes de Marcus sur sa personne et à l'acharnement dont ce dernier faisait preuve pour tenter de le sauver, envers et contre tout. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment les raisons qui le poussaient à agir ainsi, mais il espérait que ce soit les mêmes qui l'avaient mené lui, l'ancien esclave libre à tout tenter pour retrouver la légion de son père et le sauver.<p>

En dépit de son malheur et du supplice dans lequel il était plongé, Esca percevait bien malgré lui une insolite source de chaleur entourer son cœur et se propager tel un poison dans tout son être, l'amenant à ressentir un profond émoi quant à l'attention que son ancien maître avait à son égard.

Il repensa à la manière dont lui et Marcus en étaient arrivés là, du jour de leur rencontre jusqu'au moment où il fut transpercé d'une lance, et commença à prendre pleinement conscience du puissant lien qui semblait les unir l'un à l'autre. Un lien qui se renforçait de jour en jour et d'heure en heure. Un lien qui serait prochainement indestructible et inviolable.

Jamais encore il n'avait connu de tel rapport avec un humain, que ce soit avec un homme ou une femme, et il se sentait comme pris dans un étrange tourbillon de sensation inconnue. Un trouble qui déferlait dans ses veines sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

Lui qui n'avait jamais été qu'un esclave, un brigantes faisant parti d'un peuple celte, n'éprouvant que haine et mépris, venait de se faire surprendre par un sentiment nouveau. Anormal, mais agréable. Une découverte à la fois passionnante et terrifiante.

Cependant, il craignait que ce sentiment ne se transforme en obsession, une angoisse qui le tourmenterait, et le déchirerait. Mais c'était également comme une renaissance accompagnant sa précieuse liberté.

Liberté qu'il n'aurait probablement pas le loisir de savourer en vu du triste sort qui l'attendait.

Marcus avait fait le serment sur sa vie de le sauver et Esca savait qu'il reviendrait afin de tenir sa parole. Mais il n'était pas sûr de tenir le coup.

Aquila le ressentirait-il comme une trahison de la part du jeune homme si celui-ci venait à expirer son dernier souffle ? Esca en était convaincu. Il se devait alors de tout faire pour survivre. Lutter contre cette abominable souffrance. Lutter pour repousser la Faucheuse qui lui tendait les bras et qui cherchait à l'emporter. Lutter pour repousser au maximum l'inévitable et réussir cette difficile épreuve de survie.

Ce n'était pas tant le fait de mourir qui l'effrayait cela il y était préparé depuis fort longtemps, mais bien toute autre chose. Il avait en effet su se montrer brave lorsqu'il avait provoqué la mort, se livrant de lui-même au gladiateur qui s'était fait un malin plaisir de lui assener plusieurs coups au visage, le traînant dans la boue comme un chien.

Non, ce qui le terrifiait, c'était de mourir en le laissant seul, lui, le grand légionnaire romain, Marcus Aquila. Mais il n'aurait pu expliquer pourquoi il ressentait en lui cette douloureuse sensation qu'il trahirait son ami s'il venait à mourir. Alors il se fit la promesse à lui-même de se battre pour rester en vie. Il en était capable et il le savait. Même s'il devait passer par l'enfer, il survivrait. Il n'avait tout de même pas acquis sa liberté pour mourir peu de temps après.

Il serra les poings laissant un léger sourire flotter sur ses lèvres, le cœur apaisé par cette ferme et irrévocable décision qu'il venait de prendre.

* * *

><p>Au bout d'à peine une heure Marcus refit son apparition, les chevaux en fugue à ses côtés.<p>

Son visage marqué par la fatigue et l'angoisse était de plus en plus livide, mais rien ne lui ferait abandonner l'idée de secourir son ami qui était bien plus mal en point que lui.

Il paierait la dette qu'il avait envers cet homme qui l'avait si longuement soutenu depuis le premier jour. Non pas qu'il le voyait comme une obligation ou un devoir mais plutôt comme un besoin vital et une nécessité.

Au cours des semaines, Esca et lui avaient enduré bons nombres d'épreuves, et leur périple leur avait appris les bases rudimentaires de l'amitié. Bien plus qu'un impératif, c'était avant tout une question de loyauté et de franche estime envers celui qu'il considérait comme son plus grand et fidèle ami.

Marcus avait beau analyser ses sentiments et se remettre en question, il ne parvenait pas à saisir l'essentiel de ce qu'il ressentait réellement. Il était perdu dans un flot d'émotion contradictoire et nagé en plein doute.

Certes, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il fut amoureux d'Esca mais il aimait profondément ce sentiment et ce lien qui les reliait. Puis, cette idée d'aimer une personne du même sexe lui était inconcevable. Mais il lui était impossible de maîtriser les battements de son cœur et de refouler ce sentiment qui l'imprégnait tout entier. Et cela l'angoissait terriblement.

Sans le savoir, Marcus et Esca éprouvaient les mêmes craintes et les mêmes doutes. Ils n'étaient que deux hommes plongés dans une profonde et inquiétante incertitude, peu désireux d'admettre l'évidence qui leur sautait pourtant aux yeux. Deux hommes que tout opposaient, aux forts caractères, une impressionnante personnalité et une fierté à toute épreuve. Deux hommes qui étaient prêt à tout l'un pour l'autre.

Marcus amena les chevaux à la hauteur du blessé, et relâchant les rênes il se pencha sur Esca qui ouvrit lentement les yeux.

-Je suis là. Dit simplement le romain en plantant son regard dans celui de son cadet.

-Marcus. Souffla le jeune celte pour toute réponse.

-Il faut que tu te lèves maintenant. C'est l'heure de partir. Nous n'avons plus le temps de nous reposer.

Sans attendre l'accord de son ami, il lui empoigna un bras qu'il fit passer derrière sa tête et enroula lui-même un bras solide autour de sa taille pour le soutenir et le mettre debout.

Esca n'émit aucune protestation, ni le moindre gémissement, mais la souffrance qui se peignait sur son visage serra la poitrine et les entrailles de Marcus. Il ne supportait pas de voir son compagnon souffrir autant.

Il en avait déjà été de même lorsqu'il l'avait sauvé de l'arène quelques semaines auparavant lors d'un combat de gladiateurs. A chaque heurt qu'Esca avait reçu il avait détourné les yeux ne supportant pas la vue de l'homme à terre recevant coup sur coup. Puis quand il avait imploré pour sa vie leurs regards s'étaient croisés pour la première fois. Il ne savait alors même pas pourquoi il avait fait ça…

-Tu ne tiendras jamais seul sur ton cheval. Je vais chevaucher avec toi. Déclara d'un ton sans appel Marcus pour rompre le fil de ses pensées.

Rassemblant le peu de force qui lui restait il aida Esca à se hisser sur sa monture, ce qui provoqua chez son cadet une quinte de toux irrépressible et si violente qu'il finit par cracher du sang.

-Esca. Cria Marcus anxieux.

-Ca va aller…le rassura le jeune homme en s'installant du mieux qu'il put sur l'étalon et s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de main. Je tiendrais…ne t'en fais pas.

-Il le faut. Tu n'as pas le choix. Répondit le romain en montant derrière lui et attrapant les rênes du second cheval pour le traîner derrière eux. Je ne tiens pas à te perdre maintenant.

Esca ne répondit pas. Touché par les mots de son ami il esquissa un demi-sourire que Marcus ne vit pas et ferma un instant les yeux avant de sentir le cheval s'élancer au pas. Il souffrait beaucoup, plus qu'il n'avait jamais souffert mais ne se plaignait pas.

-Merci…d'être revenu. Souffla-t-il alors.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? S'indigna Marcus. Je te l'ai dis. Il est hors de question que je te laisse mourir. Tu dois te battre Esca. Le sermonna-t-il.

-Aie confiance en moi ! Murmura-t-il.

Ces mots résonnèrent comme une promesse à l'oreille de Marcus qui finit par se détendre. Il avait foi en son ami et avait bon espoir qu'il survivrait.


	5. Chapter 5

Merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissées une revieuw, elles m'encouragent à continuer et ne rien lâcher.

Bonne lecture de ce chapitre.

* * *

><p>L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, et le ciel commençait à prendre une légère teinte rosée annonçant la tombée de la nuit.<p>

Les deux compagnons trottèrent longtemps avant d'apercevoir enfin le mur d'Hadrien qui se tenait droit et fier, froid et distant, comme impénétrable sous l'éclat de la pleine lune.

Esca tenait autant qu'il le pouvait et lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'endormir. Il avait constamment une main posée sur sa blessure comme pour comprimer la plaie qui ne cessait de saigner à travers le bandage improvisé, et sa tête valsait au rythme d'un balancier menée par la monture.

Refusant de se laisser aller entièrement et d'être un trop lourd fardeau pour celui qui le soutenait et l'encourageait, il ne pouvait néanmoins échapper au contact de son dos contre la poitrine de Marcus. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas être dérangé par ce toucher tant il était lui-même dans un état second.

-Nous y sommes presque. Marmonna subitement le romain en posant une main sur l'avant bras d'Esca.

Marcus se donna une gifle intérieure afin de se redonner une certaine contenance et pressa le bras de son ami pour le faire sortir de sa léthargie.

-Esca. Souffla-t-il.

-Oui, je le vois. Répondit dans un chuchotement le jeune celte.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant la grande porte deux soldats les observèrent tout d'abord avec attention, méfiants et intrigués, essayant de distinguer leurs visages dans la pénombre.

-Ouvrez le portail soldats ! Ordonna Marcus d'un ton neutre.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda l'un d'eux.

-Je m'appelle Marcus Flavius Aquila et lui c'est Esca. J'ai en ma possession l'aigle d'or de la neuvième légion que j'emmène à Rome.

Les deux soldats se jetèrent un coup d'œil rapide, stupéfaits par cette révélation mais ne tardèrent pas à ouvrir les portes, convaincus par ces paroles en voyant en effet le prétendu emblème dans les bras de l'inconnu.

-Mon ami a besoin de soins immédiats. Poursuivit-il en haussant le ton tout en pénétrant dans l'enceinte du mur. Faites venir un chirurgien !

-Tout de suite. Dit un soldat en se sauvant en courant pour chercher ledit médecin.

-Tiens bon Esca, ça va aller maintenant. Souffla Marcus à l'oreille de son compagnon. Tu dois tenir encore un peu.

-Je le sais. Murmura le jeune homme à son tour.

-Vous deux ! Aidez-le à descendre ! Déclara le romain à l'adresse de ses congénères. Et faites attention, il est gravement blessé.

Deux soldats exécutèrent sans broncher la demande de Marcus, et aidèrent le blessé à descendre de cheval pour l'emporter aussitôt dans un endroit où il pourrait s'allonger et se reposer. Ils disparurent en quelques secondes sous le regard bienveillant et vigilant du légionnaire.

-Je n'imaginais pas du tout vous revoir vivant. S'éleva soudain une voix derrière lui.

Toujours sur le dos de son étalon Marcus tourna la tête en direction de la voix pour voir un homme s'approcher de lui. Cet individu n'était autre que celui qui leur avait dit qu'ils se reverraient dans l'au-delà le jour où ils avaient franchi pour la première fois le portail.

-Et je vois que vous ne revenez pas les mains vides. Compléta-t-il en fixant de ses yeux brillants l'emblème dans les mains de Marcus.

-En effet. Répondit simplement Aquila en resserrant son étreinte autour de son trésor.

-Vous semblez mal en point. Vous avez vous aussi besoin de vous faire examiner. Vous pourrez vous reposer ici le temps qu'il faudra. Poursuivit aimablement le soldat. Vous avez dû traverser l'enfer pour retrouver l'aigle perdu et je vous admire pour ça. Je vais vous conduire là où on a emmené votre ami. Suivez-moi !

-Merci. Dit Marcus en descendant difficilement de cheval et en suivant le soldat.

Peu désireux de montrer sa faiblesse à cet inconnu il s'évertua à marcher normalement, serrant les dents, et après avoir traversé plusieurs couloirs tous plus sombres les uns que les autres il parvint finalement dans une grande pièce où il aperçut immédiatement Esca allongé sur un grand lit, le torse dénudé et recouvert de sang.

Ce dernier était entouré de deux hommes d'un certains âges qui s'occupaient de nettoyer et panser sa blessure après l'avoir au préalable recousu du mieux qu'ils purent. Pas à un seul instant Esca n'avait crié ni même demandé à ce qu'on cesse au plus vite cette torture. Il avait supporté jusqu'au bout les soins prodiguaient par ces infirmiers d'infortunes.

Marcus admirait la bravoure et la ténacité dont Esca faisait preuve, et lorsqu'il s'approcha de la couche, le jeune celte leva sur lui un regard épuisé et douloureux.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Interrogea Marcus en plantant ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme.

-De quoi j'ai l'air ? Demanda en retour Esca pour toute réponse.

-De quelqu'un qui a besoin de beaucoup de repos. Répondit le légionnaire dans un sourire.

-En effet. Intervint le vieil homme qui avait soigné et désinfecté la plaie. Laissons-le dormir. Il est hors de danger, croyez-moi !

-Vous en êtes sûr ? Insista Marcus sans bouger.

-Tout à fait. Aucun organe vital n'a été touché. Il a eu beaucoup de chance. Il sera sur pieds dans quelques temps à conditions qu'il ne fasse pas d'effort. Il devra rester allongé plusieurs jours.

-Bien. Je suis rassuré. Merci de vous être occupé de lui.

-C'est à votre tour maintenant. Continua le vieil homme qui l'écoutait à peine. Vous semblez avoir une blessure importante à la jambe. Allongez-vous ici, je vais regarder ça de plus près.

L'homme lui indiquait un lit à quelques mètres de celui où se trouvait Esca.

Marcus fixa encore un moment son compagnon, s'autorisant à se perdre dans son regard, avant de lui intimer l'ordre de dormir.

-Dors mon ami ! Tu es en sécurité ici.

-Je ne suis plus contrains d'obéir à tes ordres. Rétorqua gentiment Esca dans un maigre sourire.

-Tu as raison, mais je t'en prie, repose-toi ! Tu as besoin de sommeil.

-Toi aussi Marcus, mais tu t'es assez occupé de moi. Il est temps de penser à toi et de soigner ta blessure.

-Je vous attends. Les coupa impatiemment le chirurgien instrument en main.

A contrecœur Marcus s'éloigna du lit sous le regard fatigué d'Esca et prit place sur la couche que lui désignait le vieil homme afin de se faire examiner à son tour et tenter de guérir au mieux cette vieille blessure qui le faisait souffrir depuis des semaines.

Esca avait rejoint depuis plusieurs minutes les bras de Morphée quand le vieil homme en eut fini avec la blessure de Marcus.

Se perdant quelques instants dans la contemplation de la silhouette allongée un peu plus loin, Aquila ferma les yeux se laissant bercer par la respiration lente et régulière de son ami et finit par s'endormir à son tour, le sourire aux lèvres.

Après bien des difficultés et de tourments ils avaient finalement réussi. Marcus allait rentrer en héros. Il avait quitté sa terre escorté d'un esclave. Il regagnerait son pays accompagné d'un ami. Tout était bien.

* * *

><p>J'essaie de poster rapidement la suite. A très vite.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà le dernier chapitre de ma fic. C'est le plus long. J'espère que vous aimerez.

Merci pour les reviews et les lectures.

* * *

><p>Marcus et Esca dormirent durant trois jours et trois nuits. Leur épuisement était tel qu'une fois leurs yeux fermés ils s'étaient fait happés par le sommeil telle une faucheuse.<p>

Ils étaient constamment veillés par l'homme qui les avait soigné et bandé, et quand arriva l'aube du quatrième jour, Marcus s'éveilla oubliant où il était.

-Ne bougez pas ! Lui réclama une voix qu'il pensait reconnaître.

-Où suis-je ? Questionna Marcus la gorge sèche.

-Au mur d'Hadrien ! Répondit le vieil homme en posant une main sur sa tête pour l'apaiser. Vous êtes arrivés ici avec votre ami et avez demandé de l'aide.

-Oui…je me souviens. Avoua dans un murmure Aquila dont la mémoire lui revenait progressivement.

-Vous avez dormi durant trois jours entiers.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, vous étiez épuisé.

-Esca ! Se rappela-t-il dans un sursaut. Où est-il ? Comment va-t-il ?

-Doucement ! Ne vous en faites pas, tout va bien. Le rassura le chirurgien. Il s'est réveillé une fois mais depuis il dort toujours.

Marcus se détendit et reposa la tête sur l'oreiller dans un soupir de soulagement.

-A boire !

L'homme s'exécuta aussitôt et versa une pleine tasse d'eau qu'il tendit à son patient qui la vida d'un trait.

-Merci !

-Je vais vous chercher à manger. En attendant vous trouverez de quoi vous rafraichir et vous changer sur la table.

L'individu s'éclipsa disparaissant derrière une grosse porte, le laissant seul avec ses pensées.

Marcus jeta un coup d'œil sur son compagnon qui dormait à poing fermé et referma un court instant les paupières, heureux de le savoir en vie.

Il prit bien soin de se redresser en douceur pour ne pas avoir de vertige, puis testant sa jambe en tapotant sur le sol il se leva d'un coup pour se diriger vers ladite table qui contenait tout ce qu'il fallait.

Après s'être humidifié le visage et lavé les mains (il n'avait guère besoin de plus puisqu'on s'était occupé de le nettoyer tout entier ainsi qu'Esca pendant leur long sommeil) il enfila des vêtements propres qui avaient surement appartenu à un autre bien avant puis s'approcha du lit du jeune celte endormi.

Celui-ci était recouvert d'un unique drap qui lui retombait le long de la poitrine et semblait dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve. Son visage n'exprimait plus aucune douleur. Juste un apaisement total, un abandon de soi.

Inconsciemment, Marcus se perdait peu à peu dans la contemplation de son cadet, oubliant la réalité et ce qui l'entourait. Il laissa déferler en lui un flot d'émotion trop longtemps contenu et sans penser une minute à ce qu'il était en train de faire il se pencha sur Esca et le baisa sur la bouche.

Effrayé par son geste il s'écarta rapidement tout en gardant ses yeux fixés sur les lèvres qu'il venait d'effleurer. Il fut alors pris d'une peur et d'une angoisse infinie et il crut qu'il n'échapperait pas à l'étouffement. Que venait-il de faire ? Avait-il totalement perdu la raison ? Ce fut un sentiment d'impuissance et de désarroi qui prit possession de son esprit. Il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir, ni même à bouger tant il était pétrifié par son acte.

Il venait de réaliser avec une certitude déconcertante qu'il était pleinement attiré par cet homme étendu devant lui recouvert d'un simple drap. Il ne parvenait à décrire réellement ce qu'il éprouvait mais il était désormais évident qu'il était fasciné par Esca. Une fascination qui allait bien au-delà des mots.

Pourtant il le savait. Il avait longuement médité sur les sentiments qui l'animaient depuis quelques temps, alors pourquoi se sentir aussi étonné ?

Ce chaste baiser, donné dans un élan de pure inconscience et de tendresse lui permis de comprendre qu'il ressentait en effet bien plus que de l'amitié pour son ancien esclave. Mais que ferait-il ? Que lui restait-il donc comme espoir d'échapper à cette douloureuse découverte ?

Il était persuadé que de tels sentiments ne pouvaient en aucun cas animer le cœur du brigantes, et que bien au contraire, cela le ferait fuir.

Totalement perdu il recula jusqu'à rencontrer son lit et se laissa tomber dessus comme un poids mort se prenant le visage dans les mains.

-Quel imbécile. Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

-Je vois que vous êtes parvenu à vous lever et vous changer.

Le retour du vieil homme le tira de son trouble et il tourna la tête dans sa direction pour apercevoir un plateau de nourriture accompagné d'un verre de vin qu'il déposa sur la table.

-Manger pendant que c'est chaud. Ca va vous faire du bien.

Marcus se leva de nouveau pour prendre place sur une chaise et levant les yeux vers l'homme il lui demanda :

-Quand pensez-vous qu'Esca se réveillera ?

-Je ne sais pas. Avoua le chirurgien qui ne paraissait nullement inquiet. Dans un jour ou deux je dirais. Il a été beaucoup plus éprouvé que vous à cause de sa blessure. Mais il peut également se réveiller à tout moment.

Marcus laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur le corps inerte de son ami puis reporta son attention sur son repas.

-Je vais vous laisser. Je repasserai dans la soirée. Profitez-en pour continuer à vous reposer.

-Bien. Merci. Répondit le légionnaire d'un ton morne.

Malgré la faim qui le tenaillait, Marcus mangea du bout des lèvres, trop préoccupé par ses sentiments vis-à-vis d'Esca.

La journée s'écoula sans que le jeune homme ne se réveille et Marcus en avait profité pour faire le tour des lieux et discuter avec quelques soldats qui lui posèrent mille et une questions sur son périple et la manière dont il avait récupéré l'aigle perdu.

Bien qu'il eut peu d'envie de raconter ses exploits il aima néanmoins vanter les mérites et le courage de son compagnon, proclamant haut et fort qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire sans lui. Il lui devait tout. Absolument tout.

* * *

><p>Cette nuit là, il sombra dans un sommeil peuplé de rêves. Rêves qui se transformèrent très vite en cauchemars. Il revivait son combat final contre le clan des Phoques, terrassant un à un ses ennemis, les transperçant ou les égorgeant. Jusqu'au moment où le chef de la tribu abattit son arme sur Esca qui venait de trébucher, lui perforant le cœur.<p>

-ESCA ! Hurla Marcus en se mettant brutalement sur son séant, le visage et le corps recouvert de sueur.

Il mit plusieurs minutes à retrouver son calme et reprendre une respiration normale. Nerveux suite à ce rêve il tourna son visage humide vers le lit d'à côté pour y découvrir Esca assis sur le rebord l'observant avec des yeux inquiets.

-Marcus, tout va bien ? Interrogea le jeune celte en se levant avec difficulté, une main posée sur son ventre.

-Esca. Souffla Aquila, surpris de le voir conscient. Tu es réveillé ?

Encore sous le choc de son terrible cauchemar Marcus peinait à réaliser que Esca s'approchait de lui.

-Oui. Cela fait quelques heures déjà, mais voyant que tu dormais profondément je ne voulais pas te déranger. Expliqua le jeune homme en arrivant à sa hauteur le visage anxieux.

-Je suis heureux de te voir en meilleure forme. Dit Marcus en baissant les yeux, gêné d'avoir encore une fois montré sa faiblesse.

-Pourquoi as-tu crié ?

-J'ai…j'ai fait un mauvais rêve.

-Quel genre de rêve ? Insista Esca.

Marcus hésita avant de répondre. Il lui était difficile d'admettre qu'il venait de rêver de lui. Pourtant il releva la tête et planta ses prunelles dans les yeux qui le sondaient.

-J'ai revu notre dernier combat…et…je t'ai vu mourir…transpercé en plein cœur. Lâcha-t-il finalement. Pardonne-moi d'avoir crié. Ce n'était pas intentionnel. S'excusa-t-il.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu n'y es pour rien. Rendors-toi maintenant. Demain nous reprendrons la route.

Le ton qu'employait Esca était à la fois ferme et doux, autoritaire mais attentionné. Et ses yeux paraissaient exprimer bien plus qu'un simple désir d'atténuer l'angoisse de Marcus et ce dernier y vit comme un signe. Il décida alors de mettre les choses au clair. Et tant pis s'il devait se couvrir de honte. Parfois il y avait du bon de mettre sa fierté de côté.

-J'ai peur Esca. Lança-t-il sans le regarder.

-Peur ? Répéta le jeune homme surpris qui faisait déjà demi-tour.

-Oui.

Esca resta debout près du lit, sans bouger, attendant patiemment que son ancien maître s'explique. Il n'aimait pas du tout le voir dans cet état, et il aurait voulu lui tendre les bras et le toucher pour le rassurer, mais ce geste était interdit. Comment pourrait-il commettre une telle audace ? Marcus n'apprécierait surement pas.

Esca n'avait guère d'espoir de voir une quelconque réciprocité dans ce qu'il ressentait envers son ainé. Il avait non seulement lui-même beaucoup de mal à accepter ce qu'il éprouvait envers Marcus, mais n'était même pas certain de ses sentiments.

Pourtant, à cet instant même, il avait une envie irrésistible de se rapprocher davantage de lui et de pouvoir ne serait-ce que toucher sa main, ainsi que son sentir son souffle chaud sur lui. Et bien qu'il ait du mal à se maîtriser, il n'en laissait absolument rien paraître, et il restait là sans ciller, dardant son regard brûlant sur l'homme devant lui.

Mais alors qu'il s'était finalement fait une raison en se disant que tout cela n'était que folie et absurdité, les mots sortirent de la bouche de Marcus comme un salut, lui redonnant espoir et lui réchauffant le corps et le cœur.

-J'ai peur de te perdre. Avoua Marcus en plantant son regard plein de tristesse dans les yeux brillants de son ami. Je ne sais pas comment j'en suis arrivé là, mais…j'ai besoin de toi Esca.

-Et je suis là. Le tranquillisa le jeune homme. Je ne partirai pas. Finit-il en passant comme il l'avait déjà fait sa main derrière sa tête et approchant son visage du sien. Fais-moi confiance Marcus !

Leurs yeux rivés l'un à l'autre se scrutèrent avec attention, comme si chacun sondait l'âme de l'autre, puis Marcus posa à son tour sa main sur celle qu'Esca avait enroulée autour de sa nuque pour la retirer doucement.

-Tu ne comprends pas. Comment le pourrais-tu ! Reprit gravement Marcus tout en détournant son regard.

Esca se redressa faisant mine de ne pas saisir le sens de ses paroles. Car en vérité, il avait parfaitement compris où Marcus voulait en venir, mais comme il n'en était pas certain, il préféra feindre l'incompréhension afin que son compagnon s'exprime pour de bon.

Le cœur de Marcus battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il battait si fort qu'il se demandait si Esca pouvait l'entendre. Il était sur le point de se rétracter et d'abandonner sa confession quand il se donna une gifle intérieure pour se forcer à aller jusqu'au bout.

Relevant sur le jeune homme un visage ferme et résolu il entreprit de lui révéler ses sentiments.

-Écoute ! Ce que je vais te dire pourrait te paraître incongru mais…je ne peux pas faire comme si je ne ressentais rien.

Marcus fit une pause et invita Esca à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

-Assieds-toi ! Dans ton état tu ne devrais pas rester debout.

-Non ! Ca ira. Je suis resté trop longtemps allongé.

Marcus ne s'en offusqua pas et tenta de reprendre le fil de ses paroles sous le regard insistant du jeune homme.

-Nous avons traversé beaucoup d'épreuves ensemble…et même si au début je n'avais que faire d'un esclave j'ai appris énormément à tes côtés, et tu m'as sauvé la vie tant de fois. Je ne sais comment t'en remercier.

-Tu n'as pas à le faire. Intervint Esca.

-Peut-être mais je tenais à te le dire. J'ai compris grâce à toi qu'il ne fallait pas juger un homme sur son statut. Tu n'étais qu'un esclave et tu es aujourd'hui un homme libre qui détient plus de qualités, de courage et d'honneur que tout un bataillon de soldat. Je suis fier d'avoir fais ce voyage avec toi.

Pourquoi était-ce si difficile d'aller droit au but ? Il ne faisait que tourner autour du pot sans trouver le moyen de lui avouer la profondeur de ses sentiments à son égard.

-Esca, tu n'es tenu par aucune loi ni par une quelconque culpabilité de rester à mes côtés. Poursuivit-il un léger tremblement dans la voix.

-J'ai scellé mon destin au tien Marcus. Le coupa Esca, une pointe d'irritation dans la voix. Et même si je ne suis plus ton esclave ça ne change rien. Certes tu m'as rendu ma liberté, mais j'ai choisi de poursuivre l'aventure avec toi. Mais si tu ne souhaites plus que je t'accompagne…alors je m'en irai. Je prendrai un chemin différent du tien une fois que tu auras ramené l'aigle à Rome.

Esca s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour et rejoindre sa couche quand une main forte s'abattit sur son avant-bras.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Articula Aquila craignant d'avoir offensé son ami.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda Esca d'une voix tranchante.

Troublé par ce ton, Aquila le libéra mais ne se laissa nullement découragé.

-Je te l'ai déjà dis. Bien avant que je t'affranchisse je voyais en toi bien plus qu'un esclave. Je te considérais comme un ami. Et…sans que je m'en aperçoive…je me suis rendu compte que tu étais finalement devenu plus que ça.

Baissant la tête pour échapper aux yeux qui venait de s'écarquiller il continua un peu plus bas.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens exactement, mais ce n'est pas normal. Tu es un homme et je suis sûr que je ne devrais pas avoir de tels sentiments à ton égard.

-Quels sentiments ? Interrogea Esca, nerveux.

Il sentait sa poitrine se serrer au fur et à mesure que Marcus se dévoilait, un malaise et une tension montant progressivement. Il avait posé la question sur un coup de tête et bien qu'il eut envie de connaître la réponse, il n'était plus sûr de rien.

S'il s'avérait que lui et Marcus ressentait la même chose l'un pour l'autre, où cela les mènerait il ? A une romance ? Une relation entre deux hommes serait certainement perçu d'un mauvais œil par la loi et la morale, d'autant plus qu'il était son ancien esclave. Esca avait parfaitement conscience qu'ils étaient dans une totale impasse, mais l'un comme l'autre ne pouvait lutter contre cette amitié grandissante qui n'en était plus une.

-Je pense que tu as compris où je voulais en venir. Répondit-il enfin en reportant son regard dans le sien. Ce besoin de t'avoir constamment auprès de moi, cette envie de me perdre dans tes yeux, cet élan de tendresse que j'ai pour toi, et cette attirance…comment cela est-ce possible ? S'énerva-t-il. J'ai connu quelques femmes, mais je n'ai jamais éprouvé la moitié de ces choses.

Il s'arrêta cherchant à lire une quelconque expression sur le visage d'Esca mais ce dernier se contentait de l'observer d'un air perdu et déstabilisé.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive Esca ? Pourquoi dois-je éprouver de tels sentiments ? Tu es un homme.

-Je le sais. Lança Esca d'un ton clinquant et désabusé. Tu ne m'apprends rien. Mais avant que tu ne poursuives mais je vais te dire ce que j'en pense.

-Je t'écoute !

Marcus affichait un air penaud et cherchait depuis plusieurs secondes à échapper au regard de son cadet. Il venait de se ridiculiser, et il était certain qu'Esca ne pourrait accepter cette déclaration.

-Je ne peux pas t'aider. Commença alors le jeune celte.

Il combla d'un pas la distance qui les séparait la main toujours portée sur sa blessure.

-J'ai moi-même beaucoup appris en te regardant. Je t'ai haï avant même de te connaître. Je haïssais tout ce que tu représentais mais tu m'avais sauvé la vie. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu l'avais fait mais tu l'avais fait et j'ai alors juré sur l'honneur de te servir.

-Tu n'es plus mon esclave Esca. Prononça d'une voix forte Marcus. Tu n'en es plus un d'ailleurs.

-Grâce à toi.

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant soutenant le regard de l'autre.

-Même si je n'étais que ton esclave tu me laissais une totale liberté d'action et d'expression. Je n'ai jamais reçu de coup, et même si ma haine envers toi était sincère elle s'est finalement estompée avec le temps. J'ai alors compris l'importance pour toi que revêtait la tâche de retrouver l'aigle ainsi que tes motivations et tes sentiments.

Tout comme Marcus, Esca avait besoin d'exposer son point de vue et de lui faire comprendre la manière dont son opinion avait changée.

-Pas une seule fois je n'ai songé à te trahir quand le clan des phoques nous a découvert. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de…

-Je sais. Le coupa le romain. Je ne te reproche rien. C'est grâce à toi si je suis toujours en vie et si nous avons pu récupérer l'aigle. Sans toi je n'y serai jamais parvenu. Je te dois beaucoup.

-Tu ne me dois rien. Je n'ai pas fait ça pour que tu me remercie. Même si au départ je me fichais pas mal que tu vives ou non et que l'on retrouve l'emblème, je n'ai moi-même pas pu contrôler le fil de mes sentiments. Et c'est pourquoi je t'ai aidé à récupérer ce qui était cher à ton cœur.

-Esca. Qu'essayes-tu de me dire ? S'étonna Marcus en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi crois-tu que je me sois acharné à vouloir te sauver, t'obligeant à te battre pour rester en vie ? S'indigna Esca. Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois revenu avec les hommes de ton père ? Tu m'as redonné ma liberté en m'appelant ton ami en ignorant ce que cela représentait pour moi. Et tout comme toi je ne comprends pas ce sentiment qui m'envahit, m'obligeant à vouloir me rapprocher davantage de toi et te toucher alors que tu es un homme.

Esca venait de s'interrompre se rendant compte avec consternation qu'il avait haussé de plus en plus la voix jusqu'à crié tant il était dépassé par les évènements. Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Marcus qui le regardait avec stupéfaction.

Alors comme pour conclure, lui révéler l'ampleur de ses sentiments et lui faire pleinement réaliser le débat qu'ils venaient d'avoir, Esca enroula de nouveau sa main autour de la nuque de son ainé et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser violent et dévastateur. Un baiser qui se voulait insistant et pénétrant afin de montrer la profondeur de son attachement et de ses sentiments envers ce légionnaire qui n'en était plus un.

Marcus n'émit aucun geste pour repousser le jeune homme mais n'osa pas répondre à son baiser.

Quand Esca interrompit le contact au plus grand désarroi de son compagnon, il planta son regard brûlant dans les yeux de ce dernier avant de le relâcher et de se détourner pour regagner son lit.

Ce fut alors comme si une chape de plomb s'était abattue sur eux. Le silence était total, et Marcus pouvait entendre son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine.

Finalement Esca murmura :

-Tout est dit.

Il s'allongea un bras derrière la tête et ferma les yeux sans un regard pour son ami. Un sourire naquit sur son visage en même temps qu'il se laissait retomber dans les bras de Morphée.

-En effet, tout est dit. Répéta Marcus avant de s'allonger à son tour le cœur et l'esprit léger.

* * *

><p>Le soleil se lèverait dans deux heures et alors ils reprendraient leur route en direction du sud, l'emblème de l'aigle d'or avec eux.<p>

Par ce baiser ils avaient une fois de plus scellé leur destin. Il n'y avait plus besoin de mots. Leurs gestes et leurs regards parleraient pour eux, et ils se comprendraient. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce que leur réservait l'avenir, mais ils étaient certains d'une chose. Rien ne se mettrait entre eux.

Seul le temps leur montrerait la voie à suivre. Quelques soient alors les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, ils apprendraient à vivre avec et à s'épanouir ensemble. Rien au monde ne serait plus fort que ce puissant lien qui les unissait tous deux.

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu de la fin. J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu. Je ne tenais pas à faire un yaoi entre Esca et Marcus mais plutôt un shonen-ai tout simple.<p>

Laissez-moi un petit commentaire ça me ferait vraiment plaisir.


End file.
